Shock
by Frailly
Summary: The Doctor and Rose are about to make a shocking discovery...Please R/R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hope you like, please r/r much love given to those who do! Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**The 10****th**** Doctor and Rose Fanfiction. (check out my other Dr who fics!)**

**Shock**

'What is wrong with you?' The Doctor huffed to himself, whilst he was knee deep in wiring, deep below in the TARDIS' workings. Suddenly a loud crack followed by bright sparks and a yelp of surprise from above.

The next minute the Doctor stuck his head up, black and smudged face with wild hair, eyes looking frantic for the source of the yelp. 'Rose!' He called, before his eyes landed on her across the room, looking thoroughly shocked- literally!

She was sitting on her the floor, her legs splayed out in front of her like a doll. Her hair was slightly frazzled and her face was pale; her eyes were wide with surprise. The Doctor was instantly by her side, looking into her face, his hand pressed tenderly against her cheek; his other hand scanning for any injuries with the sonic screwdriver. 'Why did the TARDIS just shock me?' She asked in a raspy voice. She did not sound amused.

The Doctor looked deep into her eyes, completely serious, before his face cracked into a rapidly building smile. 'Don't you laugh!' Rose warned, her finger jabbing him accusingly. 'I am…not…laughing!' The Doctor protested then lost the battle by laughing out loud, shaking his head apologetically.

'Oi!' I could have been seriously hurt!' Rose said with a firmly fixed pout. 'I'm sorry, you're right, I'm sorry Rose.' He said, stifling his laughter- badly. Rose huffed before shooting her hands out to shove him; he was perched on his toes in a squat making him wobbly, before landing swiftly on his behind.

This time Rose burst out laughing, leaning her head into the Doctor's chest, his arms instantly weaved around to embrace her, whilst they both giggled together.

'No, seriously now, are you ok?' He asked, pulling back slightly to look at her face. 'Yeah, woke me up alright!' She laughed, before awkwardly reaching up to flatten her frazzled hair.

'What's up with the TARDIS then?' Rose asked, as the Doctor bounded over to the control panel and buddle of wiring once again. He shook his head avidly, 'I don't know, there seems to be malfunction in the primary cortex of her energy boot.' He said all very fast, Rose simple stared at him.

'Ok….why is there a malfunction on the thingy-ma-boot?' Rose asked, smiling slightly. The Doctor flashed a smile back, 'Ah technical talk!' He laughed before suddenly jumping backwards angrily, as he received a shock of his own. The lights flashed on and off continuously as the Doctor waved his fingers about, trying to 'shake of the pain.'

'Doctor you alright?' Rose asked, all trace of humor gone as she went towards him. 'What on Gallifrey is happening?' The Doctor spat between clenched teeth, looking at the TARDIS with wide concerned eyes.

He grabbed the screen attached to the central console, searching for the answer, when suddenly, as the lights flashed faster and the normal comforting humming started to grind like crunching metal, he stepped back as though burned. 'Oh no.' He said quietly, dead-pan. Rose's fearful eyes looked deeply at the Doctors, then with a loud fizzling crack- the room went dark and the world tumbled from their feet.

**To be continued…..**


	2. chapter two Tumble

**Here's the second chapter, hope you like! Please r/r. disclaimer: I own nothing.**

_Oh no.' He said quietly, dead-pan. Rose's fearful eyes looked deeply at the Doctors, then with a loud fizzling crack- the room went dark and the world tumbled from their feet._

**Chapter two- tumble**

Tumbling around, spinning in the darkness, was for a momentary second quite tranquil, thought Rose, as the ground left her feet and she was suddenly falling- or flying, there was no way of knowing. Tranquil that was, until the jarring knocks and pain riveted through her body, as she slams against another unseen part of TARDIS. She is faintly aware of the Doctor calling out for her, but the massive grinding sounds of metal crunching metal is too loud to make out much else, she can barely register her own screams coming from her own throat.

Suddenly the TARDIS retches fully to the right, and for a brief moment they collide together in the same spot. The Doctor is the first to register she's near and instantly wraps his arms tight around her smaller frame; crushing her tightly to him. Her hands fist tightly round the material at the back of his jacket.

'Rose are you ok? I've got you!' he yells above the horrific sounds of the alien TARDIS. 'Got you too! Never bet…' she tries, but her reply his cut short as the TARDIS suddenly retches the opposite way, sending both, tightly weaved together, tumbling to the other side of the colossal room.

The Doctor maneuvers the two desperately, in an attempt to save her from the brutal impact he knew was coming, as they tumble in the dark. When his back does finally meet the hard arch of the TARDIS' wall, and he feels the collision jostle his bones, and feels Rose's body take the rest of the impact, and hears the sickening sound of Rose's skull collide with the wall, his anger gets the best of him; and he yells.

He yells at the top of his lungs into the rolling darkness, demands and pleads for the TARDIS to stop, to whatever's causing this to disappear or at least give him a fleeting chance to fix this mess, and to save Rose. Then, as the Doctor finishes yelling his wishes through the noise and darkness, the TARDIS jostles to a halt abruptly. The Doctor can feel it leveling out, still surrounded in darkness, but for now, at least the ground was where it should be, beneath their feet, bar the occasionally rocking as though on an unsteady boat at sea.

'It's stopped, for now at least. Rose, Rose talk to me?' He said, straining his eyes in the darkness to look at her face. At first she doesn't reply, and his hearts freeze, missing a beat, as everything is caught in silence. 'Rose, of all the times to be quiet…' He rasps, unable to stop the rising panic and emotion rip through his throat.

'D...Doctor?' Rose suddenly croaks, groggy and beautiful all at the same time. The Doctor's hearts expand with joy as he smiles widely. 'Oh your ok, you're ok!' He cheers, feeling in the darkness to press a tender fevered kiss to her forehead. The metallic taste of blood however, suddenly harshly reminds the Doctor just how fragile humans really are.

'I'll fix this Rose…I promise you, I'll fix this. Just hang in there!' He whispers close to her ear, as he unweaves his arms from her, stumbling in the dark to find the console. His hands blindly feel around the familiar shapes of levers and buttons, whilst trying to remain balanced amid the rocking. He needs to find a stabilizer, to stop the TARDIS from throwing them around like ragdolls and gain some light to see. His nimble fingers reach a small section of buttons, slightly submerged in the panel. He counts three buttons to the right, before pressing the fourth down quickly. Expecting to see the lights flickering on, the Doctor yells abruptly when he receives a particularly painful shock instead!

'Doctor?' Rose screamed in the dark, when her vision is suddenly filled with the bright light from the shock. She can faintly make out the silhouette of the Doctor, stumbling backwards, clutching his hand, the mad glint of his wide eyes sending a chill through her aching body.

'I can stop it!' The Doctor screams determined, whilst being thrown once again to the floor. In a last ditch attempt, his hand flies up, grabbing the edge of the controls; with his other holding the Sonic screw driver, he aims it at the main control section, and then, as fast as the mayhem started, everything stops.

The TARDIS lights came back on, all be it dull. The rocking had stopped completely, and the humming had returned. However, it didn't sound familiar to Rose anymore, more agonizing, as though the TARDIS was being forced into something she didn't want to do.

'Is it over?' Rose asks, attempting to stand. The Doctor is looking seriously at the TARDIS screen. 'For now, it's only a temporary fix though, we're in serious trouble.' He said, still flicking intently through the images on the screen. Rose's breath hitched painfully as she gasped, finally standing on her feet. The Doctor was instantly at her side, without even thinking, he swiftly lifts Rose off her feet cradling her to his chest instead. 'Come on, let's get you fixed up first yeah.' He whispers kindly, gently; close to her ear, walking in the direction of the infirmary.

**To be continued…. **


	3. Chapter 3 Losing

**Next chapter! Thank you to those that have reviewed please read and review again! :) **

**Chapter three- losing**

By the time the Doctor found the infirmary, Rose was half unconscious. It had took him far too long to find it, carrying Rose all the way, her head resting in the crook of his arm, her breathing had become scarily shallow. The Doctor was starting to worry more and more for his fair-haired companion he carried. 'Can't you help me!' He begged to his ship, exasperated. However, the TARDIS currently being otherwise 'broken', he had no help in finding it in the maze of many corridors.

Laying her down on the cold table, he spun swiftly round, grabbing what he needed before leaning right over her, his eyes brimming with concern. 'Rose, I need you open your eyes and look at me.' The Doctor said gently, placing his clammy hand across her forehead, her skin too pale for his liking. When Rose didn't respond, he moved his hand down to her cheek. 'Rose, this is _really_ important, you've hit your head, badly, but I need to see just how badly. Now, look at me.' He said his voice strong with authority. Rose's blurry eyes managed to slide open and directly look into the Doctors own.

'That's my girl.' He said in hushed tones, his eyes shining with love. She smiled slightly, at his words, not sure if he meant for her to hear, but she did. And so, although her head was raging and she was sure she was losing feeling in her legs, she smiled.

The Doctor saw her smile and couldn't help his own breaking though. Typical, critically injured and yet she was smiling, he thought wryly. After shining a torch into her eyes, and muttering low to himself as his hands skate feather light across her scalp, the Doctor became increasingly fast and frantic. 'Ok, ok…don't panic- no need to, I can fix this easy, no panic.' He said all very brisk and to the point. 'Then why…are you…panicking?' Rose gasped between shallow breaths, attempting to make light of the situation.

The Doctor suddenly looked very serious, almost angrily, down at Rose. 'Because I care. Very much.' He said darkly and almost too quiet for Rose to hear. Rose went to answer, to defend herself against his sudden darkening mood, but she felt her eyes closing once more.

'No, no Rose, I told you, open your eyes Rose!' The Doctor said loudly, his eyes flicking quickly over her every feature. 'Come on Rosie!' He chimed loudly, now hooking up what looked to be some sort of monitor to Rose's arm. 'Rose, oi, talk to me, come on. I know you have a million things to say, you normally do, so what's stopping you now huh?' The Doctor said rapidly.

He could see her eyes twitching; he knew she was trying to find her way back to him. 'Come on!' The Doctor yelled, more to the open air then to Rose. _This was too soon, this wasn't meant to happen, he wasn't meant to lose her. They leave him by choice, healthy and alive when they've grown tired of travelling, not like this!_ The doctor thought desperately, unable to stop his eyes tearing up slightly.

Suddenly, as the Doctor flicked the monitors switch to the correct position, another flashing spark blitzed his hand. The Doctor jumped back quickly, his hand now clutched to his side; he could feel the layers of skin that were now burnt away, the prolonged after burn still roaring and raging his skin. 'What is wrong with you!' The Doctor yelled into the room, his voice echoing throughout the mighty ship. 'I need you to help me! Please, just…help!' He begged, as the lights started flickering once more, before completely losing power.

Plunged into darkness once more, the Doctor froze for just a second; he couldn't believe what was happening. His ship was turning against him, he was losing control, and Rose needed help desperately.

In the deathly quiet of the TARDIS, in the dark, the only sound he could hear was Rose's shallow breathing. 'I'll fix this….I'll fix this.' He said, walking back to Rose, his hand feeling his way to hers, squeezing tightly. 'I'll be back ok, just hang in there Rose. Do you hear me? Because I am warning you, if you give in while I'm gone, I will be in one serious bad mood, and you know my moods, I wouldn't want to be you on the receiving end, you get me!' He said, a ghost of a smile finding his face.

In the velvet darkness, the Doctor leaned forward, his lips brushing her cheek softly, before ever so slowly, and tenderly, his lips fleeted along to place a kiss on hers.

**To be continued, hope you like, please read and review…. **


	4. Chapter 4 Conscious

_In the velvet darkness, the Doctor leaned forward, his lips brushing her cheek softly, before ever so slowly, and tenderly, his lips fleeted along to place a kiss on hers._

**Chapter four- Conscious. **

The Doctor felt his way blindly through the long dark halls of his beloved ship. He was hyper sensitive to the vibrations radiating from the ships inner workings, its heart, was gently tingling the hair on his arms and the backs of his hands. It guided him onwards, feeling that, that little hope that his TARDIS was still there in some small little way.

The other thing that kept the Doctor moving, tracking his way blindly, through the many changing, winding, confusing halls was the thought of Rose, back there, lying alone and cold and hurt. It made his hearts ache not being there and healing her as it were.

After about ten minutes, the Doctor was almost starting to feel queasy in the darkness, the never ending winding darkness. Surely he should have reached the main console room by now; unless the TARDIS had been switching the halls round again, but usual she would warn him in advance. Of course usually she'd help Rose, helped him sort out the problem, whatever it was, but she hadn't. Whatever was up was clearly much bigger than he had anticipated.

'Where are you going?' A tiny voice suddenly asked. The Doctor whirled round in the dark, pointing his screwdriver out in front of him as a weapon. 'Rose? Who are you?' The Doctor said, squinting in an attempt to see.

There before him stood a little girl; a small, rake-thin, mousy blond little girl. The Doctor's eyes widened further. 'Rose?' He asked in a quiet voice, almost disbelieving, although a tiny voice in his head couldn't help but notice that even at a young age she was so beautiful.

'Hello.' The little girl replied, affirming his guess that was indeed Rose.

'How can you be...' He trailed off, confusion clear in his voice.

'I'm hurt.' The little Rose said with a sad look up at the Doctor. The Doctor nodded solemnly. 'I know you are. I'm trying to fix you.' He said, crouching down in his striped trousers and messy converse shoes, kneeling before the girl tenderly.

'You can't. You said you'd keep me safe, you promised my Mother, but now look.' The little Rose said holding out her tiny hand to gesture the darkness around them. 'I know; I'm sorry. I tried; I tried to take the impact for you.' He said, reaching up to gently hold the little girls cheek.

'Well, come on then, I haven't got long.' She simply said with a tiny smile, uninterested in his apology, she yanked his hand to follow her and skipped off towards the console direction.

...

Rose was falling in and out of consciousness. One moment it felt as if she was floating in the darkness, the eerie glowing of machinery around her was like little eyes watching over her, keeping her safe. The next moment would find her drowning with no hope of even being remembered once the darkness had eaten her whole. She wasn't sure which one was better anymore.

'Do you miss me?' A very familiar voice asked out the shadows behind her. Rose groaned as she flinched with surprise, tilting her head back as far as she dared to see if the voice was real or not. 'I've missed you.' He said again, and Rose was literally stunned into silence as she looked upon the face of her original Doctor; all Leather jacket, big ears and daft smile.

'I must be dreaming.' Rose muttered to herself, closing her eyes once again to fight of the wave of sickness.

However, as she felt the rough but gentle hand she had grown so to love caress her cheek and the other come to pull her up against his chest, she started to think maybe she wasn't dreaming. The scent of his leather jacket filled her nose and she smiled despite her roaring headache and pain.

'How can you be here?' Rose asked after a few minutes silence, just enjoying the closeness. 'I don't know, but I am. Bet you thought you'd never see this daft old face again!' He joked, stroking her hair softly.

'I...' Rose began but instead said, 'Your face isn't daft. I liked it.' The Doctor laughed against her hair, and she could feel him smiling.

'Now how did my little Rose get hurt then?' The old Doctor said after yet another minute silence.

'I hit my head, the TARDIS has something wrong with her, we started to tumble and fall. It's dark.' Rose said somewhat vaguely, feeling the tug of unconsciousness call her once more.

'Sleep Rose, you need to rest.' He said, kissing her softly against her forehead and Rose fought against his hands trying to lay her down once more. 'No! Don't want to...stay.' Rose said, despite her eyes already shut once more and her body falling limp after her brief struggle.

'I'll stay for as long as you need me. Should you need me.' The Doctor said in his old Northern accent and Rose felt herself smile before falling into darkness once again.

...

'Do you know how to fix it?' Little Rose asked as a huge spark emanated from the centre console. The Doctor jumped back more wary this time of being scolded.

'Yes...' He said half listening to her as he once again went forward to pull at several poky-out wires.

'Liar.' Rose said and as soon as she said it another sharp crackling shock sparked, this time catching the Doctor. He swore loud and angry, but thankfully in his own language to save the ears of the little one in the room, whether or not she was actually real.

'Why are you here?' The Doctor suddenly said turning towards the little Rose, clutching his bruning hand.

Rose just shrugged summing up the innocence of a little girl clear in that one motion. 'We once had a problem with the lights in our flat and Mummy had to call a man in to help. Why don't you call her and ask who the man was?' Rose said after a curious look towards the sparking and spitting console.

The Doctor smiled despite himself and moved towards her, bending down like he had early and looked deep into her eyes. 'You look real...you feel real and you sound real.' He said, tugging her blond hair behind her ear. 'But how is that possible?' He wondered to himself standing and walking back over to the console.

'Clearly whatever's causing this, is causing memories or dreams or something to appear too, that would explain you, but why am I dreaming of a little Rose, that just doesn't make sense.' He continued to talk to himself.

'You're not dreaming.' Rose said simply.

'Alright then, but then that means you are either a memory, but I haven't seen you as a little girl before.'

'Yet.' She said and suddenly sounded years smarter than he could ever be.

'Yet...so you must be a part of my future. I see Rose as a little girl in the future. Why would I do that?' He said, running a hand through his tussled hair for the umpteenth time that night.

'I go. You lose me.' Rose said and the Doctor spun round so fast to face her he crooked his neck.

'I lose you?' He choked quietly. And then suddenly he was in front of her, pulling her up off her feet and into his arms. He jigged her like a father would his daughter until she was a head above him and looking down at him with a smile. 'I wouldn't lose you.' He said with a smile, and then proceeded to make a raspberry at her. The young Rose laughed.

'Do you love me?' She asked suddenly. The Doctor's face went white but then he smiled and nodded his head. 'Yes I do, very much.'

'But then why haven't you told me?' The little Rose said. 'I just did.' He said with a smirk.

'Not me...Rose. The Rose you love.' She said again in that same unimaginable intelligence.

The Doctor looked long and hard at her for a long moment, then pursing his lips, he finally nodded, but to himself. 'I will.'

'Well I haven't got long, and should you need me, you'd better hurry.' The little Rose said solemnly once more, the fidgeted in his arms until he put her down. 'Should you need me...' she said once more and ran off into the dark and blinding corridor, disappearing. The Doctor called after her but she didn't answer.

...

'Doctor!' Rose jerked to consciousness once more, his name on her lips already. She gingerly stood up, holding her head where it hurt the most with one hand, whilst the over propped her up.

He wasn't here. 'Doctor?' She shouted despite the fire in her mind. She made it off the table in three attempts and started her way down the long corridor. 'Doctor!' She shouted again, slumping against the wall continuously for support.

'Rose?' The Doctor called the console room, hearing the distant call of the one he loved.

'Doctor!'

'Rose!' He yelled and waited a moment for her reply. He took off blindly following her calls.

In a distant room of the TARDIS, the Leather Jacketed Doctor and the young Rose looked up at each other, shook their heads and, holding hands, disappeared into the dark.

**To be continued, what do you think? Ever so sorry it took so long! I'm back to it now though! :)**

**Frailly**


End file.
